Security!
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Imagine there was a security camera in Sam's room. Well, there is, and in this DxS story, have fun, dont laugh to hard, and review please! Oneshot!


**I DO NOT OWN DP! I got this epic idea from one of Sincerely The Sign Painter's reviews. Thank you Sign Painter! XD Enjoy! **

Me: Hi everyone! Today, we are going to the security camera showing Sam's room... Yes, I do have security cameras *coughs* in all the DP rooms *coughs* ... *smiles*

Danny: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

Danny: Still, stalker much?

Me: Yep, and you're not supposed to be in here!

Danny: So? I want to see it!

Me: AHHH! You can't!

Danny: *puppy eyes* Please?

Me: Eh-fine. But... *gets evil idea* Yea, ya can. But you can't tell her!

Danny: Duh. Now roll film!

Me: Uh... Danny, it's live.

Danny: Umm... I TOTALLY KNEW THAT!

Me: Surrre... We'll go with that...

Danny: Hmmph...

Me: *coughs* To the tape!

(Tape shows Sam writing in her diary)

Danny: *eyes widen* Can you zoom in? Please?

Me: Why? So you can see if she likes you or not?

Danny: Ye- No! Not at all! *blushes* Why would you say that?

Me: You like her.

Danny: *blushes even more* Of course!

Me: *jaw drops*

Danny: As a friend, duh!

Me: For a second I thought you actually admitted it out loud...

Danny: I'll never admit that I like Sam out loud! Why do you think-*face palms and blushes*

Me: *jaw drops again* I can't believe it! You actually said you liked Sam- out loud!

Danny: *blushing* Shut up and lets see the camera...

Me: If you insist Sam's future bf...

Danny: *blushes even more*

Me: Zooming in on her diary! Ah- Sam! She would have to block it from view. Drat! Wait... Tucker? What's he doing here?

(On live footage)

Sam: Tucker, how many times do I have to tell you- Danny and me aren't lovebirds!

Tucker: *sarcastically* Uh huh... And that's why your entire journal is filled with pictures of you and Danny?

Sam: *blushes* Um... None of your beeswax Tucker! And how would you kn- you looked in my journal, didn't you?

Tucker: *gulps* It was for your own good, because I know something you don't!

Sam: What?

Tucker: *gulps* If Danny finds out I said this to you... I'm dead meat.

Sam: *gags* Hello, vegetarian here!

Tucker: Sorry. Anaways, Danny-

(Me and Danny)

Danny: *blushing like crazy* Oh no, please no. If Tucker says what I think he's gonna say, she'll hate me for life!

Me: Why?

Danny: Uh- no reason! Nope!

(Tucker and Sam)

Tucker: Danny likes you. In an overly friendly way.

Sam: *blushing* No, no, he can't! Why would he like someone like me?

Tucker: Because I have proof! *holds up PDA*

(Me and Danny)

Danny: He said he deleted it! *growls*

Me: Eh, at least you'll know if she likes ya or not...

Danny: Still! Oh man... This is gonna be an awkward convo with Sam...

Me: SHH! This is the good part!

(Video of Danny talking to Tucker)

Tucker: Dude? You okay? You seem... jealous.

Danny:*muttering* I. Am. Not. Jealous.

Tucker: Uh huh... And that's why your eyes turn green every time you see Sam and her boyfriend together; you basically fume at the seams- your jealous.

Danny: I-*sees Tucker giving him the 'look'* Your right... I am jealous...

Tucker: Then why don't you make a move?

Danny: She doesn't like me back...

Tucker: *smirking* I wouldn't be so sure about that...

(End Vid)

Sam: *blushing extremely hard* He- he likes me?

Tucker: He's head over heels. Have fun with your awkward conversation! *leaves*

Sam: *smiling* He really does like me! I gotta *gulps* call him!

(Me and Danny)

Danny: Ah! She's gonna call me! Oh man oh man what am I gonna say?

Me: Your feelings. Duh.

*phone rings*

Me: I'll just leave ya alone... Have fun! *leaves room*

Danny: Hello?

Sam: Hey Danny!

Danny: Hey Sammykins!

Sam: If you were anyone else I would probably kill you for that...

Danny: Haha... I feel so safe...

Sam: You should be!

Danny: So why did you call me? Is there a ghost?

Sam: Uh... No-not exactly...

Danny: Then what?

Sam: Uh... You know that one time Tucker came over to your house...

Danny: Yea, I remember that... Wait. How do you know abo-

Sam: He showed it to me.

*awkward silence*

Danny: Well, this is awkward... But if you hate me, I totally understand! It's jus-

Sam: I don't hate you.

Danny: Really?

Sam: Really. Come over to my house, okay?

Danny: Alright, see ya in a little bit! Bye Sammykins!

Sam: Bye Danny!

(At Sam's House)

Danny: *gulps and rings the doorbell*

Mr. Manson: Hello? Oh, its you.

Danny: Uh, yes sir! I'm here to see Sam!

Mrs. Manson: Uh huh...

Danny: There's also something I need to ask you...

Mr. Manson: No, you can't marry her!

Danny: *blushing* No! I was going to ask if I could...*gulps* date her?

Mr. Manson: Dear, what do you think?

Mrs. Manson: Well, he did ask us...

Danny: And I got you a poodle? *holds up poodle*

Mrs. Manson: Yes! Of course you can! Go see Samantha and don't have too much fun! *squeals in delight and grabs poodle*

Mr. Manson: *face palms* *glares at Danny* If you hurt her in any way, your dead meat. Got it punk?

Danny: *gulps and nods* *heads up stairs* Sam?

Sam: *opens door* Hey Danny! Come on in!

Danny: So... Nice weather we're having...

Sam: Danny...

Danny: *sighs and blushes* Aw, man. I always imagined this, but never expected it to happ-

Sam: You imagined this before?

Danny: Um... Pretend you never heard that?

Sam: Nah. *smiles* It's great blackmail!

Danny: Yay.

Sam: That's one of the things I love about you. Your sense of sarcasm.

Danny: Wait- you love me?

Sam: *blushes and face palms* Uh... Pretend you never heard that?

Danny: Nah. It's great blackmail...

Sam: Hmmph.

Danny: So, do you actually love me?

Sam: Uh... Heh...*blushes and looks away*

Just for fun, paragraph form for one paragraph! XD Okay, maybe the rest of the story... Just cuz I can! XD

He put a hand on her delicate shoulder as he gently whirled her around. She looked away as he cupped her chin and whispered these few words:

"I love you too."

The blue-eyed boy kissed the shocked violet-eyed girl as both of them melted into it. Danny pushed a few raven locks back from Sam's pale face.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that..." he said hazily. Sam smiled with all 32 pearly white teeth.

"I know the feeling..." she said as she carefully leaned in for another kiss. As they kissed, Danny slipped a turquoise ring onto Sam's delicate finger. Sam gasped.

"Da-"

"Be my girlfriend?" asked a sheepish Danny. An immediate yes! followed and was once again captured by a kiss. A girl about 14 sighed and looked dreamily into the security camera.

"My work here is done! Now, to celebrate with CAKE!" Her boyfriend rushed from the other room.

"No cakes! Remember last time?" The girl grinned evilly as she recalled the major sugar rush she had gotten.

"To the cake!"

The End!


End file.
